<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christening Olympus by ClaireOMack82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502177">Christening Olympus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82'>ClaireOMack82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to do the honors every time a new map is introduced, why shouldn't this time be Elliott's turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christening Olympus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christening Olympus</p><p>Sorry this is self indulgent crap, but I just had to do it. Also not sorry.</p><p>"You know." Mirage started as he and Bloodhound looted through the boxes of the last squad they took out.<br/>"Know what?" Hound replied as they took a few more shield cells to strengthen their fight. Then looked up at Mirage who was leaning against a hedge.<br/>"I heard that no one has managed to christen this place yet, you would have thought someone would be right on that. You know considering, nice weather, good views." Bloodhound watched as Mirage's eyes shifted slightly left, then came back to meet their own.<br/>"If that is an offer felagi fighter I am afraid I will have to decline." Hound replied feeling somewhat awkward, as they quickly turned and scanned the area. This time actually hoping someone was there.<br/>"There are no squads near us." They said now turning around and seeing a figure perched on top of the building they were currently standing under. For a split second Hound almost panicked, having not heard their approach. Then they realised it was just Loba, she had taken position up on the roof, and had apparently been listening to the conversation. Judging by the slight smile on her face, and the way her eyes flicked between the pair.<br/>"Not what I meant Hound old buddy, I mean not that there is anything wrong, it's just, going to be quite now." Mirage finished awkwardly scratching his head as Hound turned from Loba smiling on the roof back down to their hapless collogue. His eyes had flicked to the left again, but not just the left, but up and left. He had obviously been aware of Loba's presents all along. Hound shook their head, they didn't know how a man who could be so unaware of their surroundings could be so attuned to one woman.<br/>"I see." Hound then said finally understanding and looking up to find Loba gone. They listened but could not here her distinct foot steps, until a call came over the comms.<br/>"Survey beacon here." Hound turned their head to the location up on the adjacent building and acknowledged the call. Quickly hound moved up to the building and scanned the beacon. They told the others to check their map as Loba jumped down and landed next to Mirage hand on her hip and gun lowered.<br/>"So hansom who managed to christen the rest, i am guessing it wasn't you." Loba asked casually but Hound could tell she was actually interested in the answer.<br/>"Well umm no, but I wasn't really there for Kings canyon, and well Octane may have beaten me too it on worlds edge. But I wasn't saying, I mean it's was just conversation you know." Mirage said looking beyond awkward now, and Hound was suppressing a laugh, not that anyone could tell behind their mask.<br/>"I understand beautiful, now shall we make our way to the next ring, I don't feel like running half way across this map at the last minute." Loba said now turning and walking towards what would be ring three, as Mirage watched her go. Hound shook their head again, wondering if the man would ever get the nerve up to ask the woman out, or if, and this was most likely, he would just simply pine after her until Loba put him out of his misery one way or another. Hound was actually quite interested in the outcome, not that they would ever voice that.<br/>The trio made their way across the map, it was still pretty unfamiliar territory, however Loba seemed to know it better than most. Hound had meant to ask her about her knowledge of this place, but when they had brought it up, she seemed tense, almost hostile, and so Hound had changed the topic of conversation quickly. Now they had found some buildings to camp out in, right on the edge of ring three. The rest of the squads were nowhere in site and to be honest Hound was bored.<br/>"I think we should move from this location, see if we can't spot some of the other squads on the run for the ring." Hound suggested, as Loba turned from her position at the window, and Mirage stepped back from the door.<br/>"How about you go ahead hansom, and let us know what you see. We will fortify this position. Make sure we have everything we need." Loba purred and Hound got the message, Loba had decided to deal with Mirage, and right now they had no desire to here that conversation.<br/>"Understood, I will report back frequently." Hound said in a half warning, that Loba acknowledged with a curt nod, before turning to look back out of the window.<br/>"Good luck." Hound said to Mirage who looked perplexed for a second before realisation dawned on his face, and the man looked like he was deciding weather to look for the nearest escape route, or get naked.</p><p>Loba watched as Hound made their way across the buildings, and keeping to high ground, until she could no longer see them. She knew they would not go far, she also knew that the tracker was probably far more aware of what was going on, than the poor man behind her. Loba turned slowly, catching Mirage staring at her, he quickly averted his eyes, and to her eternal amusement started whistling.<br/>"Nice tune, might not be a good idea, just incase." Loba said resting on her staff and now turning to face him completely. Making sure however that she was no longer visible through the window.<br/>"Umm yeah sorry, nervous habit, not that I'm nervous, I mean why would I be, you're my team mate, just a habit then. Bad one." Mirage stopped taking in a deep breath as Loba sauntered towards him.<br/>"Yes why would you be nervous beautiful, I don't bite." Loba replied stopping just shy of inside his personal space and enjoying seeing him start to sweat. There was something about this moment that Loba relished over all others, maybe it was because when you came right down to it, being with someone had to be a equal experience or it just wasn't any good.<br/>"Umm you don't that's good, I mean not that I wouldn't be in to that maybe. Damm it why can't I form words any more." Elliott said now giving up and sitting on the stairs behind him. It was quite obvious now what was going on, and far from rising to the challenge he had gone to pieces. He had known she was listening to his conversation with Hound earlier. He couldn't help but throw the idea out there, mainly to get a reaction, any reaction, but he had not expected this. However, now he sat looking up at her, a small smile gracing her face, he should not be surprised. Subtly was not one of Loba's strong points, nor was beating around the bush, and now he was here acting like a scared teenager.<br/>"What did I distract you, that's never happened before." Loba said as she bent down slightly and rested her cane against the side of the stairs. Elliott followed her with his eyes, as she took a few steps forwards and was now hovering over him. His desire to reach up and pull her down on to his lap almost overrode his nervousness, but not quite. <br/>"Umm yeah I guess you do a bit, I mean you are very beautiful." Elliott finally managed, knowing that if he had got this one wrong he would probably never live it down but he was suspecting that this was no wind up, that Loba was really offering him a chance to be with her, and there was no way he was going to pass that up. His words made her blush slightly, he didn't even know she was capable of blushing, but it did wonders for his confidence.</p><p>Her momentary pause gave Elliott the chance to compose himself, reaching up now and taking Loba by the hips and pulling her down on to his lap so she sat astride him, her legs encompassing his own. He shuddered as her hot core pressed against his groin, and her chest lightly brushed his as she adjusted herself to be more comfortable. Elliott mentally high-fived himself, as she was not trying to get up, or in fact slap him.<br/>"So hansom you wanna christen this place?" Loba purred in Elliott's ear, and it sent fire straight into his groin. His hands slipped round her back pulling her closer to him so that his lips met hers in a searing kiss. her chest was pushed hard against his own, and her sent invaded his senses. Elliott moaned into this kiss as Loba's hands wrapped around his neck, drawing him even closer to her so they were touching everywhere. Her tongue begging entrance to his mouth, and Elliott quickly allowed her access. For a few moments they just stayed like that, kissing on the staircase, hands roaming up and down Loba's back, coming to rest on her ass. her hands caressing the back of his head, racking her nails through his tresses, and then over his shoulders, and back again.</p><p>Then Loba pulled away, and for a second Elliott froze, had he done something wrong, was she changing her mind, all these thoughts went through his head, before Loba smiled at him slightly, her lipstick was smeared slightly and her eyes had grown dark. He was so captivated by her that he almost missed what she was saying.<br/>"As lovely as this is, we haven't got much time, so maybe we should move this one handsome." Loba then said her fingers now unzipping his jump suit and pulling his jacket off his shoulders. It took Elliott only a second to catch up as her nails now scratched lightly along his bare chest. One catching a nipple and eliciting a gasp.<br/>"Yep." He said latching his eyes on to her chest and looking for a way to get the corset off her. His eyes then spied a small metal zipper on the base of the top. He reached down and pulled the zipper all the way to the top before it dropped off on to the floor next to them. For a moment he couldn't move, she wasn't wearing any underwear and he had to take a moment to appreciate the sight.</p><p>"Hey, you can touch them you know." Loba hissed in his ear as Elliott was all of a sudden thrown into action. HIs lips moved down, latching on to one of her nipples, whilst one of his hands moved up to cup the free breast. Loba arched into his touch, a slight hiss falling from her lips, only spurring Elliott on. He moved from one breast to the other, then up her neck and finally latching back on to her hips.<br/>"Pants." Loba whispered into his mouth, as Elliott nodded, knowing what she meant, standing up and depositing her back on her feet, Elliott went for his own zipper, but Loba's hand was already there lowering it, and pulling off both his pants and underwear. Freeing him from what had become a tight confinement.</p><p>"Now let's see what you have for me." She purred at him before looking down and wrapping one soft hand around him.</p><p>"Jeez." He cried as his hips bucked into her hand, as she pumped him slowly, almost teasingly so, and Elliott lost all forms of coordination for a moment.<br/>"Stop, Loba, I'm gonna, I can't." He said as she let go of him, running her hand up his chest and placing her hand flat against his pounding heart.</p><p>"Ok beautiful." She said as his hands now found the zipper on her pants and pulled them down until they met with her thigh highs.<br/>"Boots?" He questioned looking up at her as he crouched down to help her out of her clothes.<br/>"I guess they will have to come off beautiful." Loba smiled placing one hand on his shoulder for balance as Elliott removed first one boot then the other. Then reaching up to pull the last remaining garments from her body. He stayed on his knees, running his hand up her shapely thigh, and felt her shiver under his touch. It made him smile to know that he was making her shiver, that his touch alone was turning her on.</p><p>Loba huffed as once again Elliott's hand brushed near her now swollen sex, and then retreated back down her leg. Elliott heard her huff of frustration and looked up at her, she was looking right back at him, her eyes trained on his own, as his hands now both ran up her legs to take hold of her hips.<br/>"Sorry beautiful, but I don't like to rush things." Elliott said with a raised eyebrow, and Loba almost hit him, until his mouth descended upon her and she gave a small yelp. Her hands clutching tightly to his shoulders as Elliott's tongue ran the length of her pussy, giving her clit a few flicks on it's way past before diving back down to taste her.<br/>"Oh Elliott." Loba hissed out as the man obviously knew his way around a woman, alternating between long flat stokes, to quick flicks, had her panting and twitching under his hands, that were both holding her up and holding her in place.<br/>"Don't worry I got you." He said as Loba began to twitch and buck against him, her knees shaking slightly as she fought to stay standing as her pleasure grew. Elliott tightened his grip around her hips, and stood up lifting her so her legs automatically wrapped around him. He looked around for a second before deciding that the stairs would have to do. He sat down bringing her with him. Their bare sexes now meeting for the first time, making them both grown. Elliott bucked his hips a few times, causing his cock to run the length of her wet pussy, catching her clit a few times, before he grabbed hold of his own base and angled himself inside.<br/>Loba was so close she really didn't have much control of what was happening, her body was screaming at her for release, and the feeling of Elliot's cock on her clit was almost too perfect. Then she was being lifted slightly and his cock was pushing into her tight heat. Loba moaned deep in her chest, her head falling back, as her feet planted firmly on the stairs, affording her the leverage to start moving up and down on his shaft.</p><p>Elliott's hands went to her waist, helping her to ride him as hard as she wanted. He wasn't going to last long, the view alone could have had him cuming immediately. Her lips were swollen from the kissing, her face and chest were flushed red, and her breast were bouncing up and down in rhythm, stomach muscles were pulled taught as her body got close to it's finish. In sort it was the most beautiful view he had ever seen, and yet he could only look in snatches, staving off his own climax until she had had hers. <br/>"So close, umm Elliott please." Loba said as Elliott got the message and pushed a hand between them, pressing the pad of his index finger against her swollen clit. It only took a few seconds after that before she was shaking, her soft thighs closing tightly against his own. A high pitched moan falling from her lips, and Elliott allowed himself to look. Really look for the first time. No hidden glances, no sideways looks, just stare at her openly, as her hips stuttered against his, and her muscles spasmed, both externally and internally. Elliott couldn't help but start to thrust up into her, now seeking his own completion, his hips bucking against hers so hard he though he might leave bruises, but she wasn't complaining, in fact she was even pushing back against him, even through her come down, as several whimpers left her mouth before he sat he fully onto himself and came hard, a long guttural moan of her name falling from his lips. Loba's head collapsed on to his chest, her breathing was harsh and sharp, joining Elliott's as he moved his hands back up to her waist and pulled her closer, her chest now meeting his own again, his lips descending onto her forehead placing a soft kiss there.</p><p>"Damm you are amazing." He whispered as Loba sat up pulling away slightly to look at him. Normally she would get up, get dressed and pretend that the last few minutes had been fun, but that was now done with. However the look of adoration on his face, his beautiful smile, and the fact that she secretly quite liked him made her stay.<br/>"Thank you hansom not so bad yourself." She replied before she lent forward and kissed him softly on the lips, before removing herself from his lap. Elliott watched as she stood up, not for a moment did she seem concerned that she was naked, or that he was watching.</p><p>Loba gathered her clothes before looking down at Elliott who was still sat on the steps, spent but looking completely content to simply watch her.<br/>"I think you need to get dressed beautiful, we still have a match to win." Loba winked at him, throwing his pants at him, which he caught with no effort out of the air.</p><p>"Sure, wouldn't want to loose after we just christened this place." He said now standing and getting dressed quickly. They resumed their positions by the door and the window, as Hound came back into view, reporting that enemies were on their way. Both Loba and Mirage acknowledged the call and getting ready to fight.</p><p>"You know once we are done here maybe I could take you out for dinner?" Elliott said as Loba turned to him slowly, a rye smile on her face.</p><p>"How about we order takeaway." She replied as the sound of gunfire erupted just beyond their position.</p><p>THE END</p><p>Thank you for reading XxX</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>